


Take my Mind

by TurtleGalaxy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, New Year's Eve, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleGalaxy/pseuds/TurtleGalaxy
Summary: "Come on Baby girl we need a location or maybe a name, anything, please.""The Oracle of knowledge is trying her absolute best my Chocolate God, there's just nothing. I can't track him""There has to be another wa-""There isn't! This guy hasn't left a credit card, a paper trail, no DNA to run through the system. Morgan,  this Jackass is practically a Ghost."Derek sighed deeply, his hand in a firm grasp around the silver flip-phone."There has to be a way," he choked out, tears threatening to run down his cheeks. Hotchner appeared swiftly behind his agent, "Reid's been missing for almost 18 hours. The Unsub wouldn't go through all this trouble to capture Reid just to kill him on the first day, he is still alive Morgan, don't lose all faithe just yet."OrIt's New Years Eve and I'm trying to stay awake till the ball drops. Welcome to my attempt to keep my eyes open by having horrible and atrocious things happen to my favorite character in Criminal minds, the one and only Dr. Spencer Reid.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Take my life

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, if you didn't know that before you read this note, you're too drunk, get off the Internet.

The yellow wad slowly disintegrated onto the heated skillet, a delicious scent wafting through the small room. The white refrigerator was opened and closed quickly and a carton of eggs was set onto the scratched countertop. 3 white eggs were cracked into the black pan with a beautiful sizzle. The tall man grabbed a spatula from a drawer closest to him, prodding the edges of each egg.  
"Do you want your eggs scrabled or sunny side up? I prefer mine sunny side, but I thought it would be polite to ask. "  
The man turned to the little table behind him. The girl, with her hair all a mess, said some words that he couldn't make out.  
"ANSWER ME!" He screeched as he swung full force towards the whimpering frame. She took the blow, tears mixed with blood rolling down her cheeks, moistening the ducktape that enclosed her mouth. She let out a muffled scream, toppled out of her chair, and attempted to crawl her way to a possible exit.  
The man seized her by her hair, jerking her back towards him. He dragged her closer to the now burning eggs, clutched the rubber handle and struck her in the temple. Her body flopped against the counter and slip down to the cold, tile floor. He didn't stop, he continued to beat her. Shattering her fragile bones with sickening cracks, he caved her face in. Hit after hit, each one more gruesome than the last. He made her unrecognizable, mangled, and didn't stop until blood had splattered onto every surface in the viscinity of the brutal murder. Blood flew off the pan, spreading the liquid to the ceiling and adjacent wall. He stopped suddenly, dropping the heavy skillet. He stared into the gaping hole of skull fragments and flesh, reached his hand into the mess and began to pull on something inside. He grasped it in his hand and pulled it quickly, marveling at the blue optic nerve tail. He held the eye in his left hand, stroking it with his right, smearing around the copious amounts of blood onto the round organ. He was grinning.


	2. Take my words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a biggon. I didn't think this chapter was gonna be so long, but, it is. So, ye hath been warned. Hope y'all like it.

Hotch sat in his dreary office, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Small trinkets and pictures of his family occupied some of the space of his neat desk. Awards, plaques and certificates covered the walls, each one competing with each other to shine the brightest with the fluorescent lighting. He gripped his coffee mug, running his fingers over the cold handle. It was 2:16 in the morning, his team had been called and all he had to do was wake up before they got to the building.

Derek Morgan shifted uncomfortably in his stale bed, cursing the loud ringing that echoed through his apartment. The phone buzzed against the small nightstand next to his bed, vibrating the other items on it. Morgan lolled over to the side of the bed the nightstand was on and answered his phone, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning.

"Hey, Hotch."

"Morgan, I know that it is very early, but we have a new case that I need to brief the team about quickly." Derek was much more awake now and was packing up his suitcase, he wasn't aware of where exactly they were going, but he was prepared for anything.

Hotch was about to call JJ next, but she was already at the office, she walked like the undead down the stairs towards the restrooms. ' _She must've stayed over night going over more cases._ ' He forced himself up, and pushed the door open, it felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. She was coming back as he stepped out of the doorway. 

"We have a new case. Prepare and be ready for the briefing in 45 minutes." 

Gideon and Prentiss were called and informed with little trouble. 

Garcia didn't answer her phone after 11 missed calls and had a very grumpy attitude towards Aaron. But, she came nevertheless

Last, was Dr. Spencer Reid. He answered Hotch's call by exactly the second ring, like he always does. Reid is always saved for last because he is the first one to arrive, even when given less time. 

"Reid we have a new case, can you be ready for a briefing in half and hour?"

"Of course, I'll be there, " Spencer responded to Aaron. His voice was quiet, but it didn't have any indicators that the genius had slept. When just waking up, his voice was scratchy and he would have yawned every other word. Hotchner sighed deeply on the other end of the line, very concerned for the youngest's health. But, he kept it to himself. He was well aware about the horrors of the night that would keep any member of his team from sleeping. He was just especially worried about the young doctor, who was increasingly losing sleep for weeks now. 

Hotch hung up the phone, briskly walking to the conference room, weaving through the small desks that his agents worked from. Pictures of their families littering the table tops. He heaved open the doors, turned on the monitor and spread out the contents of the tan file. A multitude of pictures of eviserated and tortured bodies sat in a heap on top of the round table.

JJ came into the conference room, half a cup of dark coffee steaming in her hand. She rubbed her left eye and grabbed the remote. She set her cup on the dark table and warmed up the projector. 

"Did Gideon tell you about this case?" Aaron nodded. "I was going over it last night. Hotch, the case is almost impossible. There are victims that are homeless, victims that are perceived as higher in society, men, women. The only thing tying them all together is the M.O. Gideon took the file home to look it over and he found a couple things that might help us catch the Unsub, so he told me to take the case." Her guilt for waking everyone up at this hour of morning plus her own lack of sleep led to trying to explain herself to her superior. 

"This is the job, JJ, it's okay that you feel bad about waking the team up this early. But, they knew this was part of the job when they took it. They're used to this." JJ nodded, understanding his rationality. 

The team dealt with so much that weighed down on their minds that Hotch, and sometimes Gideon, felt the need to lessen guilt and other negative emotions when they could. Everyday little issues that might make their agents upset, it was the least they could do. Hotchner saw the gratitude on JJ's face and smiled just a tad. 

Spencer speed-walked into the conference room with a soft 'Hello' and sat in his usual seat. He set a huge thermus down on the table with a thump and began scanning through the case files scattered around. JJ had gotten the projector up and running by this point, and they were all just waiting for the rest of the team to make their appearances. 

Gideon and Morgan both came into the room a little while later, they were in the middle of a conversation. 

"Good morning guys," Derek announced to the room. Three 'Good morning's echoed back, each one a different degree of comprehensible, depending on how tired the speaker was. Jason raised his eyebrows at the display, surprised the most at Aaron, who was usually so composed. 

Soon after, Garcia trudged into the room, her brightly coloured jumper a stark contrast against her damper mood. 

"Good morning Doll Face. Awww, come here, give me a hug." She went over to Derek, letting herself be enveloped in his large arms. After the hug, her mood seemed to brighten a bit, she really wasn't a morning person. 

Last one in was Prentiss, only by a few seconds though. She came in after Garcia and witnessed the hug. She set her bag behind her seat, sat down, and lifted her head in attention. Of everyone in the room, her and Gideon were the only ones fully awake. 

With all of the team present, JJ began telling them about the case. 

"There have been many bodies found in the Bismarck area, each one had extensive wounds to the head. The most recent is a Jane Doe, who has so much trauma to the face and head that she is unrecognizable. The local police tried to run her fingerprints, but the skin was scraped off so they got partials. They are running the prints now and will get back to us when they find them."

"Bismarck, North Dakota has a population of 73,112 people, even with partial prints, they should have gotten a hit on it by now. The only reason that the prints would be taking so long is if she lives in a different city." Spencer provided quickly, his brain working faster than he could speak. 

"So, we're looking for a killer with a vehicle, if he's killing over city lines, then we have to check surrounding cities for similar reports, " Derek said coolly. 

"Which makes it a even harder to catch this guy." Jason said. "He seems to not discriminate in who he kills. Deborah Gridinski, age 46, lawyer. Cain Lottol, age 24, homeless and drug addict. Usually, they have a type, but this guy, I can't see anything that could connect these people." JJ looked at Gideon. 

"Because there isn't. "


	3. Take my ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 my

A lighter flicked on with a satisfying click and a red flame emerged from the chrome box. The man held his cigarette to the flame, briskly inhaling the cancerous smoke and blowing it after a few seconds had passed. He reached up to fix his baseball cap and glanced out the car window, his burning cigarette hanging out of his chapped lips. Another slow inhale followed by an exhale.

He rolled the window down as he witnessed a small frame stumble out of the door across the street. The thin man wobbled on his feet, tripping down the stairs and dropping his phone on the pavement. He bent down slowly to retrieve it, swaying, as he felt the ground for his phone. The man flicked the cigarette out his window and turned the keys in the ignition. The truck started with a powerful hum and he began pulling out of his parking spot, keeping his eye on the drunk man. He pulled up next to the struggling man.

"Hey, cutie. You seem to be having some trouble here, you all good?" The lean man went wide eyed and looked up to the him. He nodded, his wide green eyes shining in the caliginous night. "What's your name? I don't think it would be safe for you to try going home by yourself with the state you're in." "M-my name's B-br-rian." The small man stuttered out, a strong Irish accent weaving between his words. The man in the truck sneered to himself.

"You seem... exotic, Brian. How about you get in my truck and I take you to my place?" He raked his sinful eyes along the Irishman's slim figure, before settling on his lips. Brian blushed deeply, chuckling, he hoisted himself into the truck. They both traveled in comfortable silence...

GayBoo: Babe, where are you?

_Sent at 7:47_

GayBoo: Helllooooo???

_Sent at 9:06_

GayBoo: Brian, you're worrying me

_Sent at 10:32_

GayBoo: Please answer me

_Sent at 11:58_

The illumination from the phone screen shone brightly into the darkness.


End file.
